VenturianTale Wiki Home
Welcome to the VenturianTale Wiki! The gaming group in all their wiki glory. Enjoy your stay! Members *Jordan Frye (Venturian) *Cierra Frye (ImmortalKyodai) *Bethany Frye (BethanyFrye) *Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) The Acachalla Roleplay Papa Acachalla- The most recurring role in the family, played by Venturian. Father of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Gertrude is his wife. He accepts his role as Sally and Billy's father, often saying that he is not their father, and he found them in a 7-11, to show his anger. Weapon of choice is a shotgun. Gertrude- Played by BethanyFrye. Mother of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Papa Acachalla's wife. She accepts her role as Sally and Billy's mother. Weapon of choice is crowbar. Sally Acachalla- Played by ImmortalKyodai. Daughter of Gertrude and Papa Acachalla, and "sister" of Billy Acachalla. The lover of waffles and is not exactly intelligent with the mind of a 3-year old. Thought by Papa Acachalla to have brain damage. Probaly the dumbest of the group. Weapon of choice is waffle gun. Once trapped her father in her room with Gertrude. Billy Acachalla- Played by HomelessGoomba. Real name is Billy Smigglebug. Son of Papa Acachalla. Left at a 7-11 by his father John Smigglebug. Found at 7-11 by Papa Acachalla. Not exactly the smartest of the group, as his ideas often get them in trouble. However, he is much smarter than Sally. Weapon of choice is a pistol. Chump Kazooie- Played by BethanyFrye. Chump is a baboon that belongs to the Acachalla Family. He loves playing the banjo, whenever he gets teased or insulted for his name, he chases people down. He looks like an old man and he uses the crowbar as much as Gertrude, Maddie and Bethany. Maddie friend - Played by BethanyFrye. Maddie is a very annoying person to Billy. She often claims herself as "Billy's biggest fan" and always wants him to sign her shirt in almost every video they're together. She wears a green jumper suit and loves popcorn. sebastian9044 - thar biggest fan he wached all thar vido A Skyrim Tale Skyrim is one of the famous lets play on Venturian's channel. Venturian is the voice inside the young and beautiful dark-elf Vahl. As he and Vahl travel throughout Skyrim, Vahl has also slain Auldwin, the Vampire Overlord, and Mirrak the 1st dragonborn. Vahl - Race: Dark Elf: She was first seen in Skyrim after a shipwrech near the Collage of Winterhold. She was determined the 2nd dragonborn known in Tamriel. She has slain Auldwin and has slain the Vampire Overlord, and the 1st dragonborn Mirrak who helps her along the journey. She has also discovered WhereBears which are half bear and half man. Vahl is a soldier in the StormCloak Rebellian fighting along with her big brother. Vahl has been to Elswyr (elsewhere) with one of her followers, Tariel. Rumor has it that Vahl has a voice in her head named Venturian who guids her along the way. Vahl is the leader of the Companion, and has married Farkas, another member in the Companions. Perferred weapon - Crow Sword Miraak - Race: Nord: Mirrak is the 1st dragonborn known in Tamriel and some say he is Vahl's brother. Mirrak helped Vahl defeat Auldwin. Not much is known about Mirrak. Except rumors say that Mirrak is in a relationship with Anna (Seranna) the daughter of the now deseased Vampire Overlord. Perferred weapon - King's Sword Lydia - Race: Nord: The first follower of Vahl's group. She is known as the Jungle Queen sience she wore a saber-cat pelt for a while. She is basicly the leader of the house when Vahl goes out for adventuring. Jenn - Race: Dark Elf; Real name: Jennassa: Jenn was hired by Vahl for mercenary work. She is also a fan of history so she gives a group a lesson every one in a while. Jenn is a master at duel wielding. Frea - Race: Nord: Her father was destroyed by a Mirrak's former boss. She is used to cold weather sience she lived in cold weather. She dyed her hair to orangy- blond. Anna Race: Nord Vampire; Real name Seranna: Anna's father was the Vampire Overlord till he was slain by Vahl. Anna has a relationship with Mirrak. She also love to enslave the creatures she slays. Perferred weapon - Magic Tauriel - Race: Elf: Tariel taught Vahl how to be better archmen. Not much is known about Tauriel because she is the newest member of the group. She and Vahl went to Elswyr as a test for Tariel. Perferred weapon - Bow Poe- Race: Nord: Real name: Poet: Poe is the youngest in the group at the age 11 - 14 but is one of the smartest of the group. Poe is the inventor of the group, she has made the dwarven gun, and a dwarven centurian for the group. Perferred weapon - Battle-Axe Farkas - Race: Nord: Farkas is Vahl's husband, and he is in the circle with Vahl at the compainions in Whiterun. He lives in skyrim as a hunter and dosnt live with Vahl because she lives somewhere other than Skyrim. Black Widow - GONE Hulk - GONE Lil'Vent- Race: Rabbit; DECEASED: Lil' Vent was the 2nd follower in the group and was very good at lock-picking. He even taught Vahl a few tricks. He was helping Vahl clear out a tomb when he went missing, declared dead. Quotes Papa and Billy *Nothing's better than bein' back from the dead. -Papa Acachalla and Billy. *Dont ya just LOVE being back from the dead?-Papa Acachalla and Billy. *I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS!!! - Papa Acachalla *Papa acachalla!!!!! - Billy *In Spanish, Jalepeño means YUUUMMY! - Papa Acachalla *Roses are red, Violets are blue, No Root-Beer shall be left behind for you - Papa Acachalla *The floating gun of the Aztecs - Billy Sally *Can I have some waffles? - Sally *But I want some waaffffllleees!!! - Sally Gertrude *BILLY?!?! - Gertrude. *SALLY?!?!? - Gertrude. *You can't catch me - Gertrude VenturianTale Gaming Group *Put the cash money in the bag! - Jordan/Isaac *You'll never catch me! Cause I'm a BIRD! - Cierra/Jordan *Im gonna wack his moles! - Jordan *Werebears exist! - Vahl/Jordan Other *Werebears exist! - Vahl/Jordan *Sign my shirt!!!! - Maddie Friend *You wanna know my secret? - Jimmy Casket *Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! - Jimmy Casket *I'M TOO GORGEOUS FOR FRIENDS!'' - Jose Jose Jose Jose *You absolute nerd! - Spencer * CAUSE I'M A UNICORN!!- ''Stardust Sprinkleshine *I am the Mighty Spencer! - Spencer Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine